Wiki Del Drama
by Ele-chan5
Summary: 14 nuevos campistas son llevados al Campamento Wawanakwa, dónde los recibirá un cruel presentador que no se quedará contenta hasta que cada concursante salga con, por lo menos, una nueva cicatriz, a excepción de uno que se llevará el escalofriante total de... ¡un millón de dólares! ¿Quien saldrá herido? ¿Quien ganará? ¡Descubranlo en Wiki Del Drama! (Fic basado en competencia real)


Este es un fic basado sobre la competencia de Wiki del Drama, una concurso estilo Drama Total que se realizó entre el 25 de julio y el 15 de septiembre en la Wiki española de DT. El fic está dirigido entre TotalDrama22 y yo. Disfrutadlo :D:  
Wiki del Drama: Capitulo 1: Usuarios no tan Felices

Dani: Bienvenidos a esta nueva temporada de Drama Total. Como veis volvemos a estar en el campamento. Pronto recibiremos a los nuevos competidores que tendrán que pasar aquí 8 largas semanas compitiendo para… (Suena la sirena del barco con el primer concursante) Bien aquí está nuestra primera concursante. ¡Vile!

Paula: Yo soy Paula. (Mira de mala manera a Dani).

Dani: Te diría que lo siento pero no me importa. Ponte lo más lejos posible de aquí.

Paula: ¿Te encargas de esto? (Le lanza su maleta y Dani cae al agua).

Dani: ¿Qué te has creído? Soy el PRESENTADOR.

Paula: No me digas ¿en serio?. (Se sienta en el suelo a esperar a los demás campistas).

Dani: Nuestro siguiente concursante se llama GYULA y viene de Argentina. ¿Qué tal?

Nofor: Soy Nofor. Y soy de México. (Dani mira la hoja que le han dado)

Dani: ¿Estás seguro? (Nofor asiente) Me han dado mal la lista. Recuérdame que despida a alguien.

Nofor: Claro… (Sarcásticamente)

Dani: (Tira la lista) Dad la bienvenida al siguiente concursante. Al cual no conozco ya que ALGUIEN se ha equivocado.

Marcos: Hola. ¿Qué hay? Soy Marcos.

Dani: Perfecto. Soy Dani.

Marcos: Mmm… En la tele te veías más alto. (Saca un metro de la maleta)- ¿Me dejas? Quiero comprobar si has crecido para que Sierra cambie el blog.

Dani: (Lo aparta de él) Vete con tus compañeros. A continuación Vile, venida de Argentina.

…. (Nadie baja del barco)

Dani: ¿Vile? ¿Estás ahí? (Recibe un balonazo) ¿! La madre del…?!

Vile: Perdona. Se me fue el pie. (Recoge la pelota)

Confesionario:

Vile: Suerte que nunca salgo de casa sin la pelota.

Fin confesión

Luis: (Baja del barco) Veo que las chicas ya han llegado. (Mira a Vile y Pau)

Vile y Pau: (Se miran extrañadas)

Dani: ¿Qué te cuentas, casanova?

Luis: Esto es genial. Por cierto, ¿Habéis cambiado también al Chef?

Chef: *La ventana del puesto de mando se abre con el chef dentro* ¡No! ¿Algún problema grumete?

Luis: N-No… (Se esconde tras Dani)

Dani: (Lo empuja) Bienvenido Hotaru.

Hotaru: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Vamos a estar aquí?

Dani: Si.

Hotaru: Genial. Seguro que hay variedad de cosas interesantes para dibujar. (Se acerca a una planta que intenta morderle la cabeza). Quizás no es tan genial…

Dani: (Ríe) Siguiente.

GYULA: Jaja. Eso fue divertido.

Hotaru: No tanto como esto. (Le empuja y cae al agua) (Ríe)

GYULA: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡Vas a ver!

Marcos, Luis y Paula: (Los separan)

Confesionario:

GYULA/Hotaru (Pantallas separadas): ¡Ese chico no comienza bien!

Fin confesión

Dani: Y aquí está nuestra siguiente participante.

Disney: Hola. Esto es fantástico. (Le hace una foto a Dani) Uy te ha quedado cara rara. ¿A ver otra? (Le ciega con el flash) Está tampoco ha salido bien…

Dani: ¡Ves hacia allá! (La empuja con el resto)

Disney: Vale, vale. La retocaré. ¿Qué hay? (Preguntando a GYULA y Hotaru, los dos se miran y se alejan enfadados) ¿He dicho algo malo?

Dani: ¡Aquí está Tomi!

Tomi: Hey, ¿Qué tal?

Dani: Bueno el ambiente está un poco caldeado. (Mirando a los demás campistas) Bonitas gafas.

Tomi: Lo sé. ¿Cuándo comienza esto?

Dani: En seguida. Vete con todos ellos.

Tomi: Perfecto. (Comienza a hablar con Luis)

Duncan: ¡Wow! Esto es increíble. ¡Como estar en el campamento Wawanakwa!

Dani: Esto ES el campamento Wawanakwa. ¿De verdad te gusta este sitio?

Duncan: ¿Cuál es el problema?

Dani: Nada, nada. Ve con ellos aprisa. Y ahora el concursante con el nombre más bonito: Dani

DaniDT: Gracias por el cumplido. ¿Cómo va?

Dani: ¿Sabes que llamarte como yo no te dará ventaja?

DaniDT: Mmm… Lo suponía. (Luego se dirige con los demás)

Nofor: ¿Faltan muchos por llegar?

Dani: Unos cuantos. ¿Por?

Nofor: No, nada especial. Pero el barco se está marchando.

Dani: ¿Cómo? (Se gira)

Tristán/Nicoleta: ¡Eooo! ¡Qué faltamos nosotros!

Dani: Detente, Chef. ¡Que no están todos! (El barco no para)

Paula: ¿Podemos comenzar sin ellos? (Dani se encoge de hombros)

Dani: No hay más remedio. Seguidme. (Los conduce hasta la ceremonia de fogata). Aquí es donde eliminareis y también donde os anunciaré los retos. Puede haber dos tipos de retos. Semanales o normales. Los retos semanales, para los que no sean muy listos, durarán una semana.

Nofor: Creo que todos sabemos eso.

Dani: Bueno. Pasemos a los equipos. Teniendo en cuenta que somos 14 y que Nicoleta y Tristán no están aquí lo haremos rápidamente.

Disney: Oye, nos he sumado y somos 13 junto con Nico y Tris. ¡Nos hemos dejado a alguien!

Vile: Juguemos al futbol de mientras. (Chuta la pelota y se va entre unos matorrales.)

¿?: ¡Ah! ¡Qué daño!

Duncan: ¿Quién hay ahí? (Coge una piedra y la lanza)

¿? Pero dejad ya de lanzarme cosas. (Una chica de baja estatura y con el pelo lila sale de entre los arbustos)

Todos: ¿Y tú quién eres?

Dawn: Soy una de las concursantes. Me llamo Dawn.

Dani: Llegas tarde. (Señala su reloj) Casi media hora.

Dawn: En realidad llegué la primera. Pero ni siquiera estabas tú así que me puse a comer moras.

Tomi: Ahora que ya estamos todos... ¿Podemos comenzar?

Dani: Claro. El primer equipo. Llamado Equipo Veterano será compuesto por…

Nofor (El chico se dirigió a la derecha tranquilamente)

Vile (Chutó su pelota que casi impacta en Nofor y luego se puso al lado del chico)

Marcos (Se acercó alegremente a los otros dos)

Hotaru (Mira desafiadoramente a GYULA)

Y Dawn (La chica se levantó del suelo y se puso al lado del Marcos, justo al lado contrario de Vile y su pelota)

Dani: Esos son los Veteranos. Pasemos a los Novatos.

GYULA (Hotaru lo mira sonriente viendo que no están en el mismo equipo y GYULA aparta la mirada)

Luis (El chico va junto GYULA y chocan los cinco)

Tomi (-¡Sí! Exclama el chico saludando a su nuevo equipo)

Duncan (El chico se dirigió emocionado al que sería su nuevo equipo)

Y Nicoleta que no estaba allí.

Dani: Y los que quedáis. Es decir: Paula, Disney, DaniDT y Tristán (Que tampoco está) formareis el equipo Español. Los tres se agruparon y comenzaron a charlar.

Confesionario:

Disney: Esto es genial. Mirad tengo fotos de todos aquí. Esta es Dawn golpeada por la pelota de Vile, este Marcos de espaldas y esta Paula mirando al suelo… ¿Qué? ¡No dije que fueran BUENAS fotos!

Duncan: Hola mamá. ¡Estoy en la tele!

Fin Confesión

DaniDT: ¿Y cuál es el siguiente reto?

Dani: Bueno ahora que os he asignado un equipo a cada uno debéis… ¡Crear el logo que os definirá!

Hotaru: ¡Genial! Me encanta dibujar.

Dani: Descubrid los logos más locos del mundo en el siguiente episodio de...  
¡WIKI  
DEL  
DRAMAAAA!

* * *

Bueno, en el concurso (el real xD) como se puede suponer, no venían toodos y algunos faltaban a los retos, todos aquellos que no hagan los retos en el fic o sean dañados significa que no pudieron estar en ese momento del concurso (en este caso, Tristan y Nicoleta no llegaron a la hora estimada) Espero que les haya gustado :3

-Ele-chan5 y TotalDrama22


End file.
